


You're No Good

by nawrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Harry is a singer, M/M, it's fun, some mild drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has had his heart broken by one too many rockstars. He's all but convinced that they're no good for him until he meets Harry, a singer at a local bar who Niall can't possibly resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while but I hope you enjoy! Leave some comments, it would be so appreciated!

"Oh my god, you're pathetic," Louis spits, his voice sounding muffled to Niall from underneath his pillow.

"Shut up, Lou," Niall mumbles back. He doesn't have to pull his head out from under his pillow to know Louis is rolling his eyes and silently begging his boyfriend Liam to get him out of bed. He hears some frantic whispering and finally feels the bed sink slightly as Liam sits down next to him.

"Come on Niall, you really should get up," Liam says gently. "It would do you good to freshen up and get out a bit." Niall grunts a no in response.

"Oh for god's sake, Niall," Louis snaps, "it's been a week. A whole week and you're still lying around like a sack of potatoes. I'm sorry it ended with Michael, but it can't be that much of a surprise to you."

"And what do you mean by that?" Niall snaps, springing up from his place under the pillows. 

"I mean, what was he, the fourth 'rockstar' you've dated?" Louis sighs, forming air quotes around the word rockstar. "And what did all of those guys turn out to be? Huge douchebags. None of them treated you right, they got a fling out of you and tossed you aside. What more can you expect?"

Niall sniffles, struck hard by Louis' words even though he knows there is some truth to them. Rockstars lived a much faster paced life than Niall, and shows in bars led to drinking with other good looking guys and that led to cheating. Niall knows he should know better, but he can't help but think that things might be better with each new guy he meets.

"It'll be okay, Niall," Liam says gently. "Just take some time and you'll be over it, right?"

"I don't know," Niall groans.

"Come out with us tonight," Liam pleads. "Zayn wants to go to Grady's and hang out, it'll be fun."

Niall groans, glancing around the room until he can't think of an excuse. 

"Fine," he mutters. "Let me get dressed."

Louis cheers, slapping Niall on the butt as he walks past him. 

"You know, Michael wasn't that good looking anyway. He changed hair colors like most people change their socks," Louis calls after him. Niall does his best to ignore him. He loved how free spirited Michael was, how daring Niall felt with him. What he didn't realize was how Michael could rid himself of Niall just as fast as he chose a new hair color.

Fifteen minutes later Niall is dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, his hair freshly washed but hanging down over his forehead. He feels overdressed for some reason, maybe because this is the first time in almost a week that he's had pants on. They meet Zayn outside of Grady's, a cozy bar close by the university where Niall studies. Zayn gives him a warm pat on the back and leads them to a table inside. 

"First round's on me, boys," Zayn announces. "Shots all around?"

"No, I really don't want to drink a lot-" Niall begins to protest, but the sound of Louis' cheering drowns him out as Zayn walks away. 

Three rounds of shots are finished and Niall is almost through his beer when the loneliness sets in. Louis is already purring dirty whispers into Liam's ear and Zayn is beaming at his phone screen, no doubt texting Perrie, and Niall sits alone! with no one to flirt and tease and laugh with, nothing to look forward to later that night or the next day or the days after that. He's considering bailing when a loud thump sounds through the bar, followed by a deep voice.

"Hey everyone, I'm Harry and I'm gonna sing a few songs for you guys. Cool? Cool." 

Niall looks up just as the owner of the deep, somewhat raspy voice begins to sing, his voice coming out smooth and melodious and filling the room with warmth. His long fingers strum a guitar and his head bobs along with the beat. Niall can feel his heart pick up speed as he takes in the boy's tall frame, how his shirt is unbuttoned almost halfway down his torso, his hair long and falling into his face as he sings. The rest of the bar has disappeared to him, he can feel his face becoming flushed, like a fever is spreading through him.

 "Hello? Earth to Niall," he faintly hears Zayn calling to him. He breaks his trance and looks back over at his friends, all of whom are glaring at him.

"Excuse me, but we didn't take you here to fall in love with another singer," Louis scolds. Niall rolls his eyes.

"Trust me, I'm not falling for another rockstar," Niall assures them, but still he can feel the fever burning through him. "Besides, he's way out of my league," he mutters, turning back towards Harry.

Ever since he can remember Niall has been in love with music, in love with the way it takes him to new places and makes him feel so powerfully. Maybe that's why he falls so hard for musicians, why he becomes so enamored with the way they can play with his emotions with just a few lyrics or a melody. Whenever Niall sees a band perform live it's like every song is meant for him, like he's the only one in the room. He can hear his friends formulating plots on how to get Niall off of his musician kick, but he doesn't care. Why not indulge himself in this fantasy? Obviously nothing will come of it with his friends here to protect him, so he allows himself to become lost in the music, entranced by the way Harry's lips move, dreaming of how they would feel on his. 

He moves to Harry's eyes next, his heart practically stopping when he sees that they're staring directly into his. Niall blinks a couple of times to make sure he's not hallucinating. Sure enough, Harry is staring right at him, smirking slightly and singing smoothly to him. Niall can feel his jaw drop, a word forming on his lips when suddenly he is yanked backwards, pulled backwards by Liam and forced out of the bar and into the cold winter air.

"Ow, what the hell?" Niall yells once he is free of Liam's grip.

"Sorry mate, we had to get you out of there," Louis explains. "You were making some serious goo-goo eyes, to put it G-rated." Niall rolls his eyes up towards the night sky, letting the clouds of his breath swirl around him.

"I miss Michael," he sighs, wishing that he didn't feel it so acutely now that he can't hear the music playing inside anymore. 

"You need some time before you jump into another one of these types of relationships," Zayn reminds him. "We don't want to see you go through this kind of heartbreak again."

Niall sighs, glancing at his friends' pleading expressions. 

"You're right," he murmurs. "I was just getting carried away. Thanks guys." Niall takes one more glance back at the bar as his friends lead him away.

*****

It's two weeks later and Niall hasn't thought of Michael at all. He hasn't thought about his wild hair or his sweet smile or his perfect voice. Well maybe he has a little, but the pang of longing that usually follows these thoughts has dimmed, so much so that Niall has finally been able to notice the way the kind of cute guy in his sound engineering class smiles at him when he walks past his desk. It's Friday, the last day of what has been a very long week for Niall, and paired with the relief of finally being over Michael he's eager to go out again. He calls Louis and pitches his idea, but he's turned down.

"I'm so happy you've moved on, Niall," Louis assures him, "but it's mine and Liam's six month anniversary and I promised to cook dinner- well, I'll be honest I'm getting take out, but it should get me something, so I don't think we'll be able to make it."

"Okay Lou," Niall chuckles. He tries Zayn next, but he has plans with Perrie and turns Niall down as well. 

"Looks like I'm flying solo tonight," Niall mutters, tossing his phone aside. He tries to entertain himself around his apartment, but nothing catches his attention. Finally he grabs his keys and heads to Grady's. He recalls the last night he was there, the singer that entranced him so deeply, he remembers his name is Harry and he has those piercing green eyes. Niall wonders if he'll be playing tonight, trying to ignore the twinge of hope that springs inside of him at the thought.  _'No more musicians'_ he reminds himself. Surely there will be another beautiful, incredibly hypnotic boy at the bar who's not a singer, right?

 _"Wrong."_ Niall thinks to himself as he enters the bar. His eyes dart directly to the stage, where Harry stands with his guitar, his eyes closed as his deep voice fills the bar. Niall stops in his tracks, debating whether it would be best to leave when the audience begins to applaud. Harry flashes a crooked smile and waves to the crowd, murmuring a thank you before leaving the stage. Niall tries to breathe a sigh of relief that he missed being reduced to a rockstar-obsessed coma, but he's more disappointed that he missed the whole thing. He makes his way over to the bar, taking a seat and ordering a beer, sipping it while he mindlessly scrolls through his phone. He jumps slightly when a voice murmurs in his ear.

"You made it," the voice says. Niall whips around and is met with a familiar pair of eyes shining back at him, that smirk he hasn't been able to get out of his mind suddenly real in front of him.

"W-what?" Niall stammers, his face flushing.

"I've been waiting for you to come back ever since that one show a few weeks ago," Harry explains, sliding into the empty seat next to Niall. "It looked like you really enjoyed my set that night, but then you didn't come back. And tonight you did, but you missed the whole thing." Harry grins at Niall, his gaze only leaving him to order a whiskey from the bartender.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," Niall stammers. "I didn't know you were playing tonight."

"Well that's alright," Harry shrugs, "I can get back out there and do an encore."

"Oh, no!" Niall snaps. "I mean, that's alright, no need to do that." Harry lifts his eyebrow in confusion, clearly taken aback. "I mean, I'm sure you were great, it's just that I have this thing for musicians and I'm really trying not to go there again."

"You have a thing for musicians?" Harry chuckles. "Please, tell me more." Niall's face flushes again.

"No, I've said way too much already. You're a complete stranger," Niall laughs, "I've no idea why I'm saying this to you."

"Because I drive you crazy," Harry says matter-of-factly. "And that's okay, you kind of drive me crazy too." Niall gulps, looking down at his beer, which is surprisingly already empty.

"I get free drinks on the nights I play here," Harry says, "let me buy you another one so we aren't strangers anymore."

"Okay," Niall agrees. Harry waits until Niall has taken a sip of his new beer before putting his hand out. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Styles."

"Niall Horan," Niall replies. Harry nods approvingly and takes a sip of his drink.

"Tell me about yourself, Niall," Harry prompts him.

"Um, I'm a student, I study sound engineering, hoping to help artists like you make records some day," Niall says, grinning when Harry smiles and nods his head.

"Looks like I made the right friend," Harry chuckles. "But if you want to know about me, I'm all but completely broke and I play here on Friday nights for basically no more than free drinks. And I'm also a nanny."

"You're a nanny?" Niall asks, not able to hide his surprise. "That's interesting."

"Yeah," Harry grins. "Some friends of mine have a little girl. I watch her a few days a week while they're at work."

"That's sweet," Niall hums in response. Harry's eyes meet his, lingering for a second of pure bliss before they both look down at their drinks. The night passes so quickly Niall doesn't even realize how late it is until the bartender shouts for the last call. Harry is funny in an adorable way, a way that makes Niall's cheeks feel like they're about to split from smiling so much. He's sweet and down to earth, more humble than any musician Niall has ever talked to before. A few people come up to him to congratulate him on his show and he genuinely thanks them, instead of brushing them off like Michael or any of the others would have. He's lightheaded as he stands up, but he's unsure if it's from the alcohol or the way Harry's hand is lingering on his back. They make their way to the exit, but it's too crowded to reach the door.

"I know another way," Harry purrs into Niall's ear, his breath tickling Niall's skin and making him shiver. He follows Harry to the back of the bar, through a door next to the stage that leads to the "backstage" area, which is no more than a small room with a couch and a mirror. Through this room Harry opens another door, one that meets them with a cold blast of air from outside. They're behind the bar, walking through the alley alone when Niall looks over at Harry and sees him staring back.

"Can I tell you something, Niall?" Harry asks softly. Niall nods, his mouth going dry. Harry is close, so close Niall can feel his warmth through every bit of his body. Harry takes a deep breath, stopping to turn towards Niall. "I've never seen someone look at me the way you do when I play. That one night when you were watching me, it's like there was no one else in that bar. I could only focus on you. It was heartbreaking when you weren't there the next week or the week after that, almost like I had nothing to play for. I don't know why but you have some sort of power over me. And it drives me mad," Harry chuckles, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he looks down at his feet. Without thinking Niall pushes the strands away from his face, letting his fingers brush over his smooth skin.

"You do something to me, too," Niall murmurs. His heart hammers as Harry steps closer to him, backing him up to the cool brick building. Harry's breath washes over him, his lips parting and landing gently on Niall's. The kiss is impossibly soft at first, making Niall's heart flutter until he can't take it anymore, until he has to grip Harry's collar and pull him closer, kissing him hard, tasting the whiskey on his lips and devouring Harry's soft, ragged breaths. When they break apart Niall is almost aching with want, his hips pressing into Harry's.

"Come home with me," Harry gasps, pulling Niall along when he nods yes.

*****

Niall wakes up to a faint humming, to the feeling of a soft touch running up and down his back. It's almost heavenly feeling, this warmth and gentle touch, and Niall's bliss only continues as his eyes open to find Harry's green eyes gleaming back at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Harry coos, his voice even raspier than usual due to the morning. 

"Hey," Niall murmurs. Harry's touch travels into Niall's hair, combing through Niall's blonde locks. 

"Did you sleep good?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay over," Niall replies, glancing hesitantly up at Harry. He'd be lying if he said he ever felt welcome staying the night over at Michael's.

"Absolutely, anytime," Harry grins, dropping a kiss to Niall's forehead. "I thought maybe we could hang out today if you're not busy, I've got the day off from babysitting. I could make us breakfast if you'd like. I make mean french toast." Niall's almost stunned speechless at Harry's offer, unsure of what to do. All he's ever received from staying the night with a rockstar type was a kiss and an empty promise that they would call him later.

"I-um- I don't know if I can stay," Niall stammers, even though he knows he has no plans on this Saturday. Harry pouts slightly, rolling over so he's straddling Niall.

"But I was really hoping you'd stay," Harry murmurs, his lips brushing against Niall's earlobe and down to his neck. Niall shivers as he feels Harry's hand brush up the inside of his thigh, growing dangerously close to Niall's crotch.

"I can't," Niall gasps, squirming out of Harry's grip. He looks away from Harry's disappointed stare. "I'm sorry, really, it's just that I just got out of a relationship with another singer and I can't go down that road again, really."

"Oh," Harry says quietly. "I get it, but you should know that I'm not like those types. Niall, I really like you, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry's eyes are wide and earnest, and Niall almost believes him, until he catches a glimpse of Harry's guitar in the corner of his room, a reminder of who Harry is and what he could do to Niall.

"I'm just not ready for all of this," Niall sighs. "For you to want me like that." Harry runs his fingers through Niall's hair, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"We could keep it casual then," Harry suggests, watching Niall carefully. "Be friends with a little extra, no strings attached? I'm not ready to let you go, Niall."

"Me either," Niall admits. "We could do that." Harry grins, leaning in to press his lips against Niall's for a lingering kiss.

"You'll still come to my shows, right?" Harry asks when they've split apart.

"Of course," Niall grins. 

*****

It's a week later and Niall finds himself at Grady's again, seated at a table off to the side of the stage. He had to blow off plans with the guys to be here, but he couldn't risk his friends seeing him falling for Harry. They wouldn't have any of it. He sips his beer and checks the time, Harry is set to go on at 10 o'clock, five minutes from now. He's only had one drink so far, knowing that he'll feel plenty light-headed enough after watching Harry perform. He hasn't seen Harry since last Saturday morning when he left his apartment, the only word he's had with him has been a few flirty texts. His heart begins to hammer when Harry steps out from behind the door leading to backstage, his guitar hanging on a strap around his shoulders. Niall sits forward as Harry steps up to the microphone.

"Hey guys, I'm Harry. This first song is a new one, I just wrote it the other day for a special friend of mine." Harry's eyes travel over to Niall, giving him a crooked grin and a wink before he begins to play. Niall can feel the fever spread through him, his whole body becoming flushed as Harry sings his new song. It's clearly about him, about a boy with blue eyes and a magical laugh, about waking up in bliss and spending his days walking on a cloud. It would be incredibly cheesy if it was anyone but Harry singing it, but the green-eyed boy's voice makes it sound honest and sincere. 

Niall watches in stunned silence as Harry plays through his songs. People are talking all around him, but he can't hear them, only Harry. He grins uncontrollably whenever Harry looks over at him, unable to break eye contact with him. Unfortunately Harry's set is over almost as quickly as it begins, and Niall leaves his table to sneak through the door leading backstage. Harry's in there, gulping from his water bottle and putting his guitar back in it's case. He's alone, and Niall couldn't be more thankful.

"Hey, you," Harry greets him. Niall replies by closing the door behind him, somewhat shutting out the noisy bar behind him.

"Does this door lock?" Niall mutters to himself.

"I think so," Harry replies, "but the managers probably don't want it to be."

"Oops," Niall says as he clicks the door locked.

"You're bad," Harry chuckles softly. Slowly Niall crosses the small room to Harry, reaching out hesitantly to lace his fingers with his.

"You were amazing tonight," Niall says. "I loved your first song."

"Good," Harry grins, his hands moving to grip Niall's waist. "I was hoping you would like it." He pulls Niall's hips to meet his, taking his breath away a little bit.

Niall can't think of anything else but surging forward and pressing his lips to Harry's, pushing his tongue past Harry's lips, teasing his tongue with his. Harry lets out a small groan as Niall pushes their hips together harder. Harry starts to walk backwards, pulling Niall with him to the tiny couch. Niall's hands find Harry's belt buckle, undoing it as quickly as he can and unzipping Harry's pants.

"Niall-" Harry pants as Niall slips his hand into Harry's briefs, finding him already stiff. "Oh, god, Niall." 

"Lay down," Niall gasps, grinning as Harry obeys. It takes him only a second to pull down Harry's pants and briefs, Harry's moans growing louder as Niall takes his length into his mouth. He knows Harry likes the way he teases the tip with his tongue by the way Harry's hands pull at his hair, begging Niall to continue. It's only a few minutes later when Harry's gasps begin to increase rapidly, his hips bucking as he orgasms, gasping Niall's name in between a long stream of expletives. Niall sits up, wiping his mouth off as Harry pulls on his collar, connecting their lips.

"That was so good, baby," Harry gasps into Niall's mouth. "What do you want me to do?" Niall's heart his pounding, Harry's voice alone and the way he is kissing his neck almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Just do it quick," Niall mutters, emitting a deep groan as Harry's hand slips into Niall's briefs, stroking over his length until Niall can't take it anymore, a similar stream of cuss words as Harry's falling from his lips as Harry kisses him. The two kiss until they've caught their breath, their faces flushed and their hair both a mess.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Niall asks, twirling a strand of Harry's hair around his finger. Harry agrees and the boys walk out of the bar and into the winter night, arm in arm as they walk quickly to Niall's apartment.

*****

Harry likes to be the little spoon. Niall still can't get over how adorable this fact is, even though they've slept together multiple times by now. Harry's visits have increased, no longer do they hook up only after his shows, he's come over to Niall's almost every day this week. He watches Niall do homework and makes remarks about how smart Niall is, Harry strums on his guitar and practices new songs as Niall watches in amazement. They laugh and kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms, somehow during the night Harry always rolls over on his side and Niall cuddles up behind him, reaching his arms around Harry's large frame. It's a late Friday morning, the day that Niall doesn't have any classes, and the two are sound asleep when the sound of Niall's front door slams loudly.

"Niall James Horan, this is an intervention!" Niall hears Louis yell. "You've been MIA for almost two weeks now and we're concerned." 

Niall springs out of bed, cursing himself for letting Louis have a key to his place. He scrambles to put on a pair of shorts, but it's no use. Harry is still in his bed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his chest bare, as with his bottom half. The bedroom door swings open and Niall freezes, meeting Louis' shocked stare.

"There you are!" Louis finally says. "At least you're alive, we were all worried." Niall watches as Louis' eyes travel to Harry, lingering or a moment as the recognition sets in. "Hey, aren't you the singer from Grady's?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry," Harry replies friendly. "You must be Louis."

"Yeah," Louis replies bluntly. Niall knows he's about to go off, so he begs him to talk in the other room.

"What are you doing, Niall?" Louis demands. "Haven't you learned anything for your last few relationships? You're setting yourself up for heartbreak here."

"It's not like that, Lou," Niall argues. "It's just casual, and Harry is different."

"you always say that," Louis says exasperated. "And it never works out. Trust me, Niall, this guy is dirt, like the rest of them and he's no good for you." Louis pauses and looks at something behind Niall. When he turns he finds Harry watching, his lips parted in surprise.

"I guess I should go," Harry murmurs, walking towards the front door. Niall steps around Louis, meeting Harry there.

"Please don't leave," Niall begs. "I don't feel that way around you, Louis is just being protective. You guys just need to get to know each other." Niall glances back at Louis, who looks disinterested at the thought.

"We'll come to your show tonight," Niall says, "all of the guys, and then you can meet each other and it'll be fun. Right, Lou?" 

"I guess," Louis mutters. "I just can't believe you're doing this again, Niall." Without another word Louis passes by both boys, closing the door hard behind him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Niall gasps. "I've never seen Louis act like that. He's just trying to protect me."

"it's fine," Harry assures him with a weak smile. "We're just casual, remember?" Niall's heart feels a bit heavier with Harry's words.

"Right," Niall murmurs. He looks down at his feet until Harry lifts his chin up, their eyes meeting for a moment before Harry gently presses his lips to Niall's.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry whispers after they break apart. His lips remain parted, another sentence forming on his lips, but he shakes his head and walks out the door before Niall knows what it is.

****

Niall's unsure if he's ever been this nervous. His three best friends sit around him at the table, waiting for Harry to arrive. He knows he shouldn't be so nervous, but he wants his friends to like Harry, he wants Harry to be a part of their little group. Niall sighs and cranes his neck to look at the door when he feels someone come up on the other side of him and kiss his cheek.

"Hey baby," Harry murmurs in his ear. 

"Hi," Niall grins back. He laces his fingers with Harry's and turns back to the group.

"Guys, this is Harry. Harry, this is Zayn, Liam, and Louis, who you already met."

"Right," Harry chuckles. "Nice to meet you guys, can I get anyone a drink?"

"Not right now, Harold," Louis interjects. "We have some questions first." Harry chuckles in response.

"I've got 26 minutes before I have to go on, ask away," Harry replies.

Louis sits back. The other boys remain silent, glancing back between Harry and Louis.

"So Harry, Niall says you two are just 'casual'. What exactly do you think that means?" All of the boys look over at Harry, who looks over at Niall and flashes him a smile.

"Niall and I like each other, but he doesn't think he's ready for a relationship yet, so we're taking it slow. Just hanging out and having fun." The boys stare back at him in silence, so Harry clears his throat and continues.

"Look, I really like Niall. He's sweet and smart and funny and probably a thousand times better than I deserve, and I can see why you guys want to protect him, but trust me I will never hurt him. I can't even imagine it. I know Niall doesn't want a relationship, so I'm waiting for him to be ready." Harry glances back at Niall, locking their gaze. "I'll wait as long as I have to," he says quietly.

Niall bites back a grin, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. When he turns back to the guys he's surprised to find what he sees. Zayn and Liam are smiling back at them, and even Louis looks satisfied. They all have a round of drinks before Harry leaves to go on stage.

"See guys, he's sweet," Niall says once Harry leaves. "He's not like the others."

"So why aren't you official yet?" Liam asks. Niall shrugs, sipping his drink.

"You guys told me to take it slow, so I am. I think it's nice having this little trial period." Niall replies. "We'll be official soon."

"Well I think you have our approval," Louis says. "But seriously, if this one breaks your heart I will kick his ass."

"Thanks Louis," Niall chuckles. Minutes later Harry steps on stage, winking at Niall before he begins to play. Niall quickly becomes overtaken with affection, in disbelief that someone as perfect as Harry could have feelings for him.

"He really is good," Zayn says halfway through the set. "A little more acoustic than the last few rockstars you've dated."

"Yeah," Niall agrees, tearing himself away from Harry for a second to look at his friends. It feels nice to have them all be happy for him. He knows that Harry could fit in to their group, that they could be happy for probably forever they both wanted it that way. Suddenly Niall is swept up in dreams of forever with Harry, of always waking up in bliss, spending his days watching Harry play guitar, getting married and having kids some day. He sees a future with Harry, something he never saw with anyone else. It's enough to make him grin uncontrollably to himself until Harry joins them at the table.

"Good show, mate," Liam greets him.

"Thanks," Harry grins.

"Niall was sure into it," Louis chuckles. Niall feels his face go red, even though he knows Harry is aware of the effect he has on Niall.

"Oh was he?" Harry asks, grinning at Niall, who innocently looks away. "I couldn't tell." Niall giggles, his face turning a darker shade of red when Harry presses a kiss to his temple. The attention shifts as Louis, Liam, and Zayn begin to ask Harry questions about himself, but Niall can't seem to pay attention to what is being said, he's too distracted by the way Harry is rubbing circles into the inside of his thigh with his thumb. They make eye contact a few times, each time proving more difficult for either of them to look away. Eventually Harry leaves to grab the guys another round, leaving Niall with his friends.

Niall's laughing at something ridiculous Liam has said when suddenly he catches Louis stiffen up.

"Niall, it's Michael. He's headed this way," Louis stammers. Niall can feel panic bubble up inside of him, but there's nowhere he can go before he feels Michael's presence right behind him.

"Niall!" He hears Michael shout, his tone revealing that he is well past drunk. "I can't believe you're here, I miss you so much!" Niall is stunned as Michael throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Niall glances at his friends, who each give him an equally confused look in return.

"Do you miss me?" Michael slurs, placing his arms on Niall's shoulders. "Because I made such a mistake letting you go, right?"

"I-um, I don't-" Niall stammers, but he's cut off by Harry stepping in beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asks cautiously, watching Niall with concern. 

"Harry, this is Michael," Louis supplies. Harry raises his eyebrows in recognition of the name and it's implications to Niall's past.

"Nice to meet you, Michael," Harry says cheerfully. Michael turns his gaze to Harry, squinting as though he's trying to place something.

"Wait!" Michael shouts, taking his hands off Niall's shoulders. Niall slumps and leans close to Harry, who rubs his back reassuringly. 

"I know you," continues Michael. "You're the prick that stole our gig here a few months ago! Remember Niall, that crappy indie prick this place picked up instead of us? I told you about him!" 

An awkward silence sets in as Michael takes in Niall and Harry's position together.

"Wait, are you two together?" Michael demands. "Niall, please tell me you aren't fucking this guy now." Niall glances at Harry, unsure of what to say.

"Actually, Niall and I are together, and you're being very rude to him, so why don't you just leave?" Harry asks, his grip tightening on Niall's waist. Michael stiffens up and Niall flinches, almost knowing what's about to happen.

"Why don't you leave?" Michael snaps, shoving Harry abruptly. Harry stumbles but recovers quickly.

"Get out of the way," Harry mutters to Niall. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry, don't-" Niall begins to plead, but he can't get another word in before Michael has landed a punch to the side of Harry's face. Harry goes down this time, landing by Niall's feet as some of Michael's friends begin to pull him away. He can hear Michael cussing in the background, but Niall is too focused on Harry to pay any attention.

"Harry, oh my god, are you alright?" Niall demands, crouching down to where Harry lies. He pushes some strands out of Harry's face and inspects where the blow landed, the skin already bruising. He'll have a decent black eye, Niall can already tell.

"I'm alright," Harry mutters. He sits up slowly with Niall's help. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Niall assures him. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have been honest with Michael, I should have stood up for myself, this is all my fault."

"It's not," Harry says, but Niall can't believe him. It should be him who got punched, not innocent Harry. Niall is the one who should have stood up for him, the one who should have been honest about the whole thing. He has no feelings for Michael, what did it matter if he was with Harry now.

"Let's get you home, okay?" Niall asks gently. He helps Harry to his feet and leads him to the exit out the back way, avoiding Michael and the rest of the crowd. It's snowing outside, heavy flakes that quickly coat Niall's hair and stick to the ends of Harry's eyelashes. They begin to walk back to Harry's apartment as Harry tries eagerly to explain to Niall that none of it is his fault, but Niall can't hear a word Harry is saying. He's plagued with guilt, knowing that it's all his fault. Musicians really were trouble, and if Niall had any sort of self control a few weeks ago this all could have been different. 

"Niall, did you hear what I said?" Harry asks. They're just about to Harry's apartment, the building already in sight.

"No, I'm sorry," Niall says. Harry takes a deep breath and stops walking, turning to face Niall.

"I said I think I'm in love with you." Niall's eyes widen. 

"I know you probably don't want to hear that right now, but I know it's true, and I can't hide it anymore. You do something to me Niall, you make me feel things I've never even dreamed of feeling before, and I know you're scared of what just happened, and I know you're not used to someone being in love with you, but you deserve it. Really baby, you do."

Niall is speechless, his breath coming quickly as he stares into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you shouldn't want to be with me after that. Obviously I've dated a rough crowd before you. It's not fair to you to have to be put through that," Niall pleads. Harry smirks and shakes his head.

"That? That was nothing, baby. I'd take a thousand punches for you, he didn't even hit that hard."

"Yeah well your face would say otherwise," Niall replies, gingerly touching the blooming bruise forming near Harry's eye.

"Doesn't it make me look tough?" Harry asks with a smirk. Niall can't help but grin back, so enamored with that crooked smile of Harry's.

"A little bit, maybe," he murmurs. The boys are silent for a moment, taking each other in as snow swirls around them, the air quiet and still.

"I'm not going anywhere, Niall," Harry whispers. "I'll wait as long as it takes, remember?"

Niall steps forward, placing his lips gently on Harry's, holding his breath until he feels Harry deepen the kiss, his large hands reaching up to cup Niall's face. Niall feels bliss in this moment, completely solid as he stands with Harry, like nothing could ever pull them apart, no wind or snow or ex-boyfriend. Nothing will take Harry from him.

"I might be in love with you too," Niall gasps when the boys pull apart. His eyes well up with warm tears, brushed aside by Harry's long fingers. Harry smiles wider than Niall has ever seen him grin on stage, his eyes shining with tears as well.

"Let's go warm up, then," Harry murmurs, linking his hand with Niall and pulling him along into the night.

 


End file.
